


Revelations In Enclosed Spaces

by KillianJones32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillianJones32/pseuds/KillianJones32
Summary: “You’ve been avoiding me”Albus opened his mouth to object, to deny Scorpius’s statement but all that came out was a feeble and desperate, “Where’s Rose?”Scorpius shrugged, “That’s not answering my question Albus.”





	Revelations In Enclosed Spaces

After dinner, Albus followed Rose’s insistent instructions and hastily walked to the seventh floor corridor where he was supposed to help one of her friends with a dire problem they needed his help with.

Albus hadn’t been to this part of the castle before, it was so massive he’d probably only searched a third of it and with his father’s old cloak he went wandering a lot so that was saying something.

There was one door at the end of the corridor and seeing as Rose or this unknown friend were nowhere in sight, he decided to go down and open the door to see if they were in there which he guessed was another classroom.

He was already confused as to why he was asked to be here in the first place. Why would one of Rose’s friends need his help? Albus didn’t know many of Rose’s friends and surely if they needed help they would go to their head of house?

But when Albus walked into the room, his confusion only grew and he frowned as he realised this wasn’t a classroom at all, he took out his wand and murmured a soft, “lumos” to determine where the hell he was and if Rose was there or if this was one of her and James’s elaborate pranks.

Light thankfully appeared and Albus was proven partially right, he was not in a classroom instead he was in a narrow, small closet.

And leaning against the wall at the back of this closet, only a few feet away from him was Scorpius Malfoy. 

Scorpius looked up from where he had been studying the floor and he fixed that determined gaze that Albus knew oh so well on him and then he said in a low voice, 

“You’ve been avoiding me” 

Albus opened his mouth to object, to deny Scorpius’s statement but all that came out was a feeble and desperate, “Where’s Rose?” 

Scorpius shrugged, “That’s not answering my question Albus.” 

Albus felt his shoulders tense; he really didn’t want to have this conversation right now. 

“I’m supposed to meet one of Rose’s friends; they need my help so I should really go.” 

But once Albus turned and tried to open the door, he found it locked, he tried again but the attempt was futile. 

“Sorry Albus!” He heard Rose’s voice call from the opposite side of the door, not sounding very sorry at all, “I’ll be back in a few hours to let you both out! Oh and don’t bother trying alohomora, that won’t work. See you soon! And talk! The both of you! I want whatever your problems are sorted by the time you both come out.” 

Albus glared at the door even though he knew Rose couldn’t see it, he thought briefly about banging on the door, demanding Rose let them out but he could already hear her footsteps fading as she walked away. 

He shifted his wand, muttered a spell so the lumos light floated to the ceiling, lighting the room permanently so he could use his wand to try alohomora on the door anyway but alas Rose had been telling the truth about that part, the spell really wouldn’t work. 

Albus turned back to face Scorpius but tripped on a mop bucket in doing so, he watched as Scorpius reached forward and held his arms open to catch him, Albus tried not to fall into his arms but unfortunately there wasn’t enough space and Albus found himself launched right into Scorpius’s soft chest. 

A second passed of them standing there, Albus fumbling to regain his footing and Scorpius’s careful hands holding his arms with the lightest touch, as if they weren’t there at all. 

Then Albus pulled away, or he tried to but the space was so minimal in the room that there was nowhere else he could go except back to the door so he opted to sit on the small space on the right wall instead. 

Scorpius looked at him for a moment before he sat on the back wall but due to the tiny capacity of the room, their legs managed to get intertwined, Albus tried to pull his knees to his chest to stop that from happening but his legs were already trapped under Scorpius’s by the time he thought of it.

“You’re taking this better than I expected.” Scorpius whispered 

Albus wondered briefly why Scorpius was whispering as there was only the two of them here and Rose likely put a silenco charm on the closet so others going by couldn’t hear them if Albus decided to scream for someone to let them out. 

He also couldn’t help but wonder just how long Scorpius and Rose had been planning this.

This time Albus was the one who shrugged.

“What’s the point? There’s no getting out, I may as well not waste my breath when I can just sit down and relax, have a nap or something before she comes back.” 

“Or we could talk?” Scorpius suggested but there was no bite to his words.

“We are talking” 

“No we’re not.” Albus cringed at the anger in Scorpius’s voice, Albus had only seen Scorpius angry a handful of times and Scorpius had never been truly angry at him before, 

“Albus” Scorpius spoke again, his voice calmer and gentler, “We haven’t talked in weeks. Not properly. In the mornings you wake up before me, you never wait for me anymore. Somehow I never see you at meal times, I always wait for ages and look around the whole hall to see if you’re there but you never are. In the evenings, you’re in the library until curfew and even when I stay awake past curfew in the dorms you don’t come back, not until I’m fast asleep anyway. I would think you were having some love affair or something but you never even look at me in class anymore. You just take notes and don’t you dare say that’s what we’re supposed to do because nobody bothers to take notes in charms and most of the class is too busy falling asleep in history of magic to even take out some parchment.”

Scorpius took in a deep breath and finally met Albus’s guilty eyes in the dim light of the cupboard, “So my point is you’ve been avoiding me and I want to know why.”

Albus had to look away, he trained his eyes to look at the wall across from him but he can still see Scorpius’s piercing baby blue eyes watching him from the corner of his eye.

What could he say?

How can he tell Scorpius that he’s been avoiding him recently because he finally realised his feelings? How he finally understood why his stomach fell ill all the time, especially around Scorpius.

How he felt so light headed that he was tempted to go to Madam Pomfrey because it was happening constantly until he realised it got more intense whenever Scorpius smiled and it vanished into something akin to longing whenever he and Scorpius were apart.

Albus knew the difference now because he’d forced himself to be apart from Scorpius for the past month and while it caused him sleepless nights, a drastic change in his daily schedule and countless poor moods, he thought it’d be worth it so he could figure out his thoughts and get rid of these feelings for Scorpius.

Because how could he have feelings for Scorpius? It’s not surprising of course, Scorpius is gorgeous with his silky blonde hair, beautiful eyes and lean pale body but he’s Albus’s very best friend.

Albus was breaking the sacred code of friendship, probably one of the most important rules in life there was, do not fall in love with your best friend.

And it was love; the real fairy-tale romantic in love type of love.

Because at first Albus thought it might have just been a crush but once he started avoiding Scorpius, once the pain in his heart from being apart from him grew more and more evident, Albus couldn’t hide from the truth any longer.

And apparently he couldn’t hide the truth from Scorpius any longer either; maybe it was time to come clean about everything.

They’d always been so honest with each other. Albus trusted Scorpius with his life.

And Scorpius is one of the best people Albus has ever known, Albus has no doubt that Scorpius will be kind and let him down gently, he just doesn’t want Scorpius to feel awkward after he tells him the truth.

Scorpius, ever the caring friend will probably back away a bit more now, not be so affectionate as to not make this worse for Albus and while Albus would appreciate that as it might help him get over his feelings, he knows he’d just hate it because it would be changing their friendship into something more distant and unlike them.

And Albus hated the thought of Scorpius having to pull back in their friendship because he’s uncomfortable or wrongly thinking he was making Albus uncomfortable by hugging him or being affectionate as they usually are.

Nevertheless, Albus owed him the truth after all they had been through and while he hoped nothing would change in their friendship, if they did, he’d have to be okay with that.

“I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you” Albus admitted, turning his eyes back to Scorpius’s worried ones, “I really am”

Scorpius took Albus’s hand in his, they were so close in the tiny space in this closet and Albus wished they were farther apart so maybe his heart wouldn’t be hammering so hard against his chest right now.

“You can tell me anything.” Scorpius promised

“And you’ll still be my friend?” Albus asked quietly; he had to be sure.

Scorpius smiled and squeezed his hand gently, “I’ll still be your best friend.”

Albus tried to smile but he knew it came out shaky so he took in a deep breath and told Scorpius the truth,

“I like you. I mean I really like you. I think about you…Merlin Scorpius I think about you all the time. During class when you berate me for daydreaming? I’m not even daydreaming I’m just thinking about you. That sounds creepy and it probably is but it’s true. I like you, a lot, in a romantic sort of way and I’m so sorry, I never wanted to ruin our friendship. That’s why I’ve been avoiding you I’ve been trying to stop these feelings but I can’t. I tried so hard Scorp but I couldn’t stop liking you. I was afraid of telling you because I never wanted to make you uncomfortable and even though you’re bi, that doesn’t mean you like me and-“

Albus was cut off by Scorpius pulling him into a tight hug and stroking his messy black hair softly.

“You haven’t ruined anything” Scorpius reassured him, speaking quietly into his ear.

Albus closed his eyes tightly and buried his head in his best friend’s neck in an effort not to cry with relief.

They stayed like that for a good few minutes. Albus was unsure whether he felt relief at finally revealing his biggest secret or nervousness because he didn’t know how Scorpius would react when Albus’s words had sunk in.

Eventually Albus pulled back and brushed the few tears that had uncontrollably fallen onto his cheeks away. He forced himself to look at Scorpius who still had an arm around his back and was smiling softly at him.

“I like you too Al”

Albus raised his eyebrows and his mouth dropped open as his brain tried to comprehend what Scorpius just told him.

“What-wait, what, really?”

Scorpius grinned and nodded, “Yeah, really. I’ve liked you for ages. I wish you’d told me sooner, or maybe I should have been courageous and told you. Anyway that doesn’t matter, now we both know the truth.”

Some insecure part of Albus was tempted to ask if this was a joke but he knew Scorpius could never be that cruel.

A small laugh escaped Albus and suddenly he couldn’t stop and he was doubled over in Scorpius’s lap laughing because his crush liked him back. Oh Merlin Scorpius liked him as more than a friend and he’d just spent the last month avoiding him, how much of an idiot was he?

Scorpius looked slightly afraid at first but soon he was laughing too and dragging Albus back up to face him again.

They were so close now, even closer than before. Their legs were still intertwined but now one of Scorpius’s arms were wrapped around his waist while Albus’s rested on Scorpius’s shoulders, one of them treading closely to the hair on the back of Scorpius’s neck. 

Scorpius reached out with his free hand and stroked Albus’s cheek, searching his eyes before he opened his mouth and said,

“I more than like you Albus. I’m pretty sure somewhere along the way these past few years I fell in love with you.”

Albus swallowed and tried not to squeal with joy and the only words he was able to say were,

“Me too Scorpius.”

Scorpius grinned, his pearly white teeth and crystal blue eyes shining brighter than the tiny ball of light above them.

“Can I,” Scorpius started, glancing down towards Albus’s lips, “Can I kiss you?”

Albus smiled and didn’t even bother nodding before he leaned in and kissed his best friend on the lips.

Neither boy knew how much time had passed before Rose came to let them out but it had definitely been more than two hours.

When they stumbled out of the closet, Rose took one look at their rumpled clothes, messy hair and the massive grins on their chapped lips before she grinned, clapped her hands together and said cheerily,

“My work here is done. Oh and I’m so happy for you both but it’s about damn time.

**Author's Note:**

> posted a few months ago on my tumblr for an "Cuddling Out Of Necessity" prompt. My tumblr can be found here if you ever want to talk/ramble/rant: [x](http://remusjohnlvpin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
